That Night
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: That night... they will never forget it... [KiGo]


**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible belongs to Disney. The story is mine, but yours to enjoy.

Dedicated to **beeftony**, **Pulp**, **NoDrogs** and **apoptosis**.

——————————————————————————————————————————

**That Night**

"Do you know what I REALLY hate?" She asked, the raining falling over both of them. They both were really tired after this long night, but Kim was decided to put an end to this for once and for all, or at least so she though.

"That your date melted!?" Shego replied, not a single trace of fear in her eyes. If anything, only excitement was visible in there.

"Nah! YOU!!" Kim replied giving the strongest kick a woman has ever given.

It all ended tonight. Their rivalry, their endless contest, she was going to finish them for once and for all. She would finally defeat her arch-enemy, her Nemesis, her haunting nightmare and most importantly, the only one who could truly make her feel unsure about herself. Once she had done this, everything would be over.

But how could that be so easy? She was defying Shego, the only one in this world that could match her, the one that could be seen as her dark side. Letting herself being blinded by anger, she forgot that she just couldn't get rid of her as easy as that.

It was her mistake to do that, it was that which allowed the one she proclaimed to hate to predict and thus stop such attack, something that no one else beside her could have done. Only she, only her dark side, only Shego.

And if deception of herself wasn't enough, humiliation followed when her plan backfired. Having her foot trapped, Shego had not problem to counterattack, giving Kim a similar kick as the one she intended to perform. The redhead, still blinded by her anger, could not predict her rival's attack as she had done. The pale woman foot's landed on the redhead's chest, right between her breasts, and the cheerleader that could do anything fell hard on her back, grumping in pain. 

This wasn't over, oh no, it wasn't.

Shego stepped on one of Kim's wrist, forbidding her to stand up. Now the table had turned. The so powerful teenage superhero was on the floor and the villain stood in front of her, victory in her emerald eyes, and ready to proclaim her price.

"Go ahead, you bastard" Kim muttered. She would rather die than losing her pride against this woman.

Oh, she would sure go ahead. What little Kimmie didn't know was that the price she was going to claim was not what little Kimmie thought it would be.

"Giving up already?" She taunted "C'mon, princess. I though you could do better than that"

"Shut up!"

"Guess I was wrong, uh?" They both knew it: One was loving it and the other one was hating it.

"Shut UP!!"

"You are surely disappointing me, pumpkin!" How much taunting was needed?

"SHUT-UP!!!" 

Shego kicked her. She took her foot out of Kim's wrist and kicked her, and it hurt. Kim still didn't stand up, only grumped more, eyes closed and teeth pressing.

"Why don't YOU shut up and show me what you got? Uh, UH?!"

"What?" Kim asked, her voice sounding like a suffocated whisper.

Shego raised her fist in front of her, and ignited it. The green plasmatic flames burning powerfully even under the heavy rain. Finally she was going to end it, Kim thought, closing her eyes as she saw Shego throwing down the attack that would finally finish all this. She heard the blow smashing, yet not on her, but rather just beside of her face, making a hole on the ground. Of course, Shego was not as stupid as to trap her own fist like that again. That was only a feint to scare her.

Now Shego had kneeled over her enemy, almost sitting on her. The long raven black hair falling irregularly around her, and the evil expression on her face was provoking something on Kim that she hadn't felt in years, not like this. It was... fear.

"Show me, Kim" She said, her face even closer to the cheerleader's "Show it to me"

"What on the world are you talking about!?" The girl countered, anger mixed with frustration "Just finish this for once and for all!" 

"Not 'till you show me what I want, princess"

"Show you what!?"

"You forgot already what you just said?" Shego questioned, approaching even closer ""C'mon, baby" The hand that just smashed the floor was now caressing her face "Show me... how you hate me"

Kimberly Ann Possible was speechless. This had to be a nightmare, and she so wished for it to end soon.

"How much do you hate me, Kimmie?"

"I..." She regretted started talking on the first place. She hadn't thought of an answer.

"Uhm? Is that so?" Oh, God. She was so hatefully good at this, and so damn beautiful.

_So WHAT!?_

The green-skinned woman's finger traced lines on the redhead's hair, almost like brushing it herself.

"Is that how much you hate me? Man', for such a kick, I though it was more. You disappoint me again, princess"

She couldn't care less about disappointing her now, but even less she could find a fitting answer.

"C'mon, is that what you're so angry for? Nah, I don't think so. I bet it was because of your boy's failure"

"What do you mean?" She just HAD to ask, right!?

"Get real, cupcake. Even if the truth wasn't as it is, you know he wasn't enough for you" She was talking about Eric "And even your buffoon sidekick couldn't do much about it" Now about Ron "Face it, girl. No man on this earth that is good enough for you, and this night just proved that to you"

She hated her words, but what she really hated was to know that she was totally right. But then again? What was the point of this?

"Why are you doing this?!" Kim asked, almost crying "Why are you telling me this!? WHY?!"

"Because I love you"

Every trace of rage, frustration or sadness disappeared in that same instant. Only amaze remained on Kim Possible's face. Astounded, astonished and bewildered, she looked at her nemesis once more. 

"You... you LOVE me!?"

"I do, for a long time, Kim" She answered, once again caressing her face "I love everything about you. Your face, your hair, your eyes, your abilities and willpower, but most importantly of all..." her hand went down, near the teen's left breath, making her tremble under her touch, landing right over the girl's heart "...I love the person you are"

Kim couldn't believe this, yet less could she find any sign of deceiving on her rival's voice or eyes.

"But... but why?!"

"Because you're the only one, Kim, the only one right for me. You are the only one that can match me, the only one that can understand me. Only you, Kim, and no one else"

So much revelations for one night, so much for the young girl. She could keep thinking straight, her mind was a torment of thoughts that she just couldn't line up right.

"Shego..." 

"And just like I know you are the only one for me, princess" Shego said, her voice sounding more and more serious with each word "You know it, you know I am the only one that's right for you!" 

"T-That's not true!!" She replied, WAY too early.

"Isn't it? Are you sure about that?"

She tried to answer, but she couldn't. Why was it so hard? Why couldn't she repeat that that wasn't truth? Was it really... because she wasn't sure about that?

"Don't lie to yourself, Kimmie"

"Please stop" Kim begged, the pride she tried to keep was long lost. 

"Look at me!" Shego screamed, graving the girl's face and forcing their eyes to me "Look into my eyes and tell again that you hate me."

She couldn't.

"Tell me that I'm wrong, that I'm lying."

She just couldn't.

"Tell me that you don't love me."

She couldn't! She couldn't!! She couldn't!!! Damn it!

"Kim" Shego called. Kim re-opened her eyes "It's just you and me now. No one else"

Just she and Shego. Just the two of them and the moon, the silent moon would be the only witness of whatever they'd do there. No one could stop them, no one could denied them the presence of each other. Kim was now seeing so many doors opening in front of her, and all those doors she could see them through the green eyes of the woman in front of her, those beautiful eyes that were just like hers.

"Kiss me" Shego ordered "Kiss me now and I promise everything will be over"

Everything... over, and the price was just one kiss, a evil kiss that she wanted to taste, a forbidden kiss she was willing and desiring to give. 

Raising slowly, covering the short distance between them, Kim closed her eyes. Shego did the same, both of the slowly approaching to each other, and under the pale light of the storming night, their lips finally met, as they both knew that had been fated since the moment they knew each other.

And the nightmare ended. The _nightmare_ literally ended with a totally freaked out Kim waking up on her bed, inside her room of her house, covered in cold sweat and breathing heavily. Rain fell heavily on the outside, just like it had been that night.

That night...

Kim grabbed her head, her fingers twisting her hair. Her face showing the terror she was feeling.

Just what on the world was wrong with her!? How was it possible that she could have such dream?! Such NIGHTMARE!!?? Right, everything was possible for a Possible, but wasn't that supposed to work for her advantage!?

How could she dream of Shego like that? How could she dream of herself with her arch-enemy in such way? Shego was a criminal. Shego was evil.

_She saved me..._

Shego was her arch-enemy, her rival...

_More than once..._

She was nemesis, the one she was meant to defeat...

_She even became my best friend..._

Shego didn't love her. It was impossible, no matter what her dreams could tell her...

_My "big sister"... the one I so much wanted to keep beside me..._

But that was because of a stupid machine...

_But it was her, it was her real self under her evil facade..._

She was her ENEMY…

_But couldn't keep with me... it wouldn't have been fair for her…_

Shego was a GIRL, for God's sake. She could be falling in love with a GIRL!!

Throwing the blankets away, Kim stoop up. She was so in need of a good glass of water.

But after giving just a few steps, she stopped right where she was standing, having noticed something between her legs she was scared to confirm, but just had to.

After doing it. She turned around and headed to her wardrobe. The glass of water would have to wait. First, she needed to change her undies...

——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author Notes:** This One-shot was born in just one hour of inspiration. It's because of, even though there are excellent KiGo fics around there, I haven't seen anyone yet with the drama involving the "getting out of the closet" deal, so I did this. I hope you liked it.


End file.
